this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Challenges
Although the game received many positive reviews, the game is still criticized for having a lack of randomness and variant game modes, thus reduce its replay value. Many players from reddit, TWOM forum, wiki try to challenge by changing the gameplay style Rambo challenge Rule: * Kill everyone you see. * No use healing at hospital. * No aiding people, both to neighbors and event in locations Comment: Still easy as a cake Morality challenge Rule: opposite to rambo * No murder * No theft * Only loot * No use healing at hospital. * Aid all neighbors Comment: Still easy as a cake "Quite Nutritious" challenge Rule: * Only eat canned food, other food still can be looted for trade. The Stove is still need to craft since the Rainwater Collector doesn't work in Winter. * No use healing at hospital. Comment: Still easy as a cake Vegan challenge Rule: * Only eat raw vegetables, other food still can be looted for trade. The Stove is still need to craft since the Rainwater Collector doesn't work in Winter. * No use healing at hospital. Comment: Incredible hard at first, but after got at least 2 Garden, it become easy as a cake again. At least 1 character is expected to die or leave the shelter. Isolation challenge Rule: * Not allowed to trade with anyone (Franko or any other locations that offer trade options). You are allowed to gift for good will (such as the hungry guy at the decrepit squat). * No accept joining character * No receive help from neighbors * No use healing at hospital. Comment: ? Come at me bro! challenge Rule: * Not allowed to upgrade board up or reinforced door * No weapons allowed to use in combat. These weapons still can be looted for trade. * No use healing at hospital. Comment: Easy as a pie. Not allowing use weapons to defend doesn't make sense since tool count as weapons. Extreme challenge The purpose of this challenge is combine other challenge's rules together while not limit the fun factors of the game. And it's will be an extremely hard challenge. Rule: * Kill everyone you meet (so survivors get depressed). For each location visited, every people must die * Not allowed to used healing at hospital (free healing is a great legal exploitation) * Not allowed to trade with other trader except Franko (ofc) * Refuse help or receive gift from neighbors (so survivors get sad) * Not allowed to upgrade board up or reinforced door (so human resource management is required) * Only Raw food and Vegetables are allowed to eat (it's mean it will cost a lot of food instead of regular 1 raw food+1 vegetables for every 2 days...) * Recruitment is allowed For alternative version, only eating vegetables is allowed, however not sure if it will be impossible to win or not... Comment: damn hard...but I beat it, so it's not impossible The Winter Soldier Play a custom game with only Roman. # No other people can join # Winter must be set to long. # Takes 60 days # Kill all enemy soldiers The Story of a Century Challenge You start off with Katia, a photographer, and a computer specialist. Story: Katia, (photograher's name), and (CS name) are reporting the war going on in against the rebels. They are unaware about the lockdown of the city. When the military locks everyone in the city inside the three are left to fight for there lives. They promise each other that they will make it out. * The three of them can NOT die. * You must help everyone. * Katia must do all trading * Winter is short * Raids/enemies are high Nomad challenge Rule: * Not allowed to touch or loot anything at Our Shelter (including junk piles and locked doors), crafting and cooking are allowed. * No healing at hospital * Refuse all neighbors Bronze Age Challenge Rules: * No Metal Workshop * Regular Workshop can only be upgraded once * Tools and Weapons can be used, but can only be found or traded * All other stations, items etc. can be built, but can't be upgraded as you can't upgrade the regular Workshop Comment: If you are lucky, you can get weapons before the Crime Outbreak, but otherwise you might be in a lot of trouble. Have fun! Suggested Challenges (Unplayed — please promote or comment if you attempt one of these. Looking at you Anton9 ) Qualtiy Roller: Smoke only Quality Roll-Ups. u deserve it Ascetic: Build nothing but bed(s), metal workshop, and heater. (maybe stove too?) Upgrading is allowed Stranger in a Strange Land; or; Immersion-style : Play the game in a second language (for us 'mericans), or third or fourth or fifth... (for the other 6.7 billion) -- fåcil como pastel, si ha jugado mucho ya ;) Klepto: only theft — only loot piles with the "Private Property" hand (maybe Our Shelter is exempt) No Hatchet Please, Behave!: no running. ever. anyone, anywhere. Just disable your right mouse button right now (you know you can run by double-clicking lmb, right?) Grumpy Old Hermit: 80 days, Anton only, don't let any more characters in, (optional) ignore neighbours, (optional) don't trade with Franko. (hard to impossible) Seeking Survivors for Band: